


Dusk

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: Lumière [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bees, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Parenthood, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very fluffy, bees with kids, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the exhausted parents kiss prompt (again lol).~Blake smiles as Yang leans down and presses a kiss to Aster’s forehead, and the blonde boy’s amber eyes blink open slowly. For a moment, she’s scared that he’ll start crying again, but then Yang makes a silly face, and the boy starts giggling in her arms. Blake’s heart flutters as his little feline ears twitch atop his head when he laughs. “You stayed up late night,” Blake whispers, “So it’s my turn anyway.”Yang lets out a little huff in amusement, but then she leans forward and seals her lips over her wife’s once more. It’s slow, soft, and loving. When she pulls back she mumbles, “What’s with you and the kisses tonight?”Yang shrugs, “I didn’t see you all day; I missed you, and I love you.”





	Dusk

“I was right.” Yang mumbles as Blake takes a sip of coffee, something she found herself drinking instead of her usual tea for the past couple of weeks.

“About?” Blake asks, tilting her head with a little smile, her hands curling around the warm cup in her hands as she watches Yang bounce on her feet, making sure their son stays asleep.

“Two being harder than one.”

Blake chuckles, although she definitely can’t deny it, not when she’s already struggling to keep her eyelids open. “Would you like me to hold him for a bit?”

Yang smiles sheepishly, “If you want to. I spent the whole day running after Gaia. I’m sorry.”

Blake smiles, placing her mug down on the counter and outstretching her arms for her wife, who gently hands her their son. “Don’t worry, I know how _that_ feels,” Blake whispers, glancing down at the 2 week-old baby in her arms and fixing the little blanket that he’s wrapped up in, “Which is why I said I’d take her to Ruby and Weiss’ house while you watched Aster, but you declined.” Blake reminds her, smirking as she looks back at her wife. 

“I thought I could handle it.” Yang groans, “But combining her enthusiasm with Ruby’s? It was an _exhausting_ day. I don’t know how you do it.”

“Well, for _starters_ , I didn’t just have a baby.” Blake murmurs with a little laugh, “So I’d say I have you beat with the amount of energy right now. You’re not invincible, Yang. Your body needs time to recover.”

Yang sighs, “I know.”

She meets Blake’s tired eyes, smiling softly. Then, she reaches forward, cupping her wife’s cheek carefully. Blake leans into the hand unconsciously, and Yang pulls her forward, leaving a soft kiss on her lips. As she pulls back, Blake whispers, “Get some rest, baby. You deserve it.”

Yang scoffs, “Just because I’m tired doesn’t mean I’m going to pin all the work on you.” she chuckles, “Heh, Sound familiar?”

“Oh, _ha ha.”_ Blake responds with a roll of her eyes, “You’re a dork. _A dork_ that needs some _rest_. So _go._ I’ll be up once I get Aster to sleep, I promise.”

Yang eyes her for a moment. “ _Fine,_ but if you don’t come up there within ten minutes-”

“You’ll what?” Blake challenges with a smirk.

Yang leans forward with a low chuckle, pressing her lips against Blake’s again momentarily, “Wouldn’t you like to know...”

Blake smiles as Yang leans down and presses a kiss to Aster’s forehead, and the blonde boy’s amber eyes blink open slowly. For a moment, she’s scared that he’ll start crying again, but then Yang makes a silly face, and the boy starts giggling in her arms. Blake’s heart flutters as his little feline ears twitch atop his head when he laughs. “You stayed up late last night,” Blake whispers, “So it’s my turn anyway.”

Yang lets out a little huff in amusement, but then she leans forward and seals her lips over her wife’s once more. It’s slow, soft, and loving. When she pulls back Blake mumbles, “What’s with you and the kisses tonight?”

Yang shrugs, “I didn’t see you all day; I missed you, _and_ I love you.”

Blake smiles again, “I love you too.”

She receives another peck to her lips in response. Blake glances down at Aster as he yawns, and she says, “I’ll join you in a bit, baby. I have to get him to sleep.”

“Okay,” Yang whispers with a nod, and presses a final kiss to her lips before pulling back, finally heeding her wife’s advice and heading upstairs to their bedroom. Blake smiles at her back as she leaves. 

Blake’s still yet to understand how her life became so perfect. 


End file.
